


in every voices

by cheekymeows



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Development, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekymeows/pseuds/cheekymeows
Summary: “Even when I pretend to be bold,Every time I look into your eyesI’m still as stiffIt’s all strange to me, even this feeling right now...”Han Jisung finds it hard to socialize with everyone— as he has only two close friends that he can count— making it hard to convey his emotions in a proper way, and people around him tend to judge the way he act. He got used to it, thinking that he is going to live this way for the rest of his life.But things got changed when he met a guy, in such times when he started to just shrug everything off— making him feel something that he did not expect to be felt, for the first time in his eighteen years of existence in this world. That made him want to know the guy deeper, despite of the misconceptions around him.Han Jisung is willing to take the odds, just to know his senior and theater club president Lee Minho beyond everyone else’s judgments about him.(Lyrics above is from Han’s solo, Close.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	in every voices

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic on ao3 and I would like to apologize for my grammar as I am not a native English speaker. Please feel free to comment your thoughts about this fic, I will gladly read it! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

“Han Jisung, have you finished writing my report for my assigned Entrepreneurship task report?”

Jisung flinched by the sudden voice that greeted him in front of their classroom’s entrance door. He fixed his eyeglasses — that has been a nuisance to him if he's being honest, but actually has an important role in his everyday life for him to _function properly_ — to look carefully at the owner of the said voice.

_What was her name again?_

He internally scolded himself as he didn’t remember her name. He secretly took a peek of the female’s ID to know her identity.

Ah, it's _Hwang Yeji_. His classmate who loves to approach him whenever she needs help related to certain academic matters, but forgets about his existence when everything's been done.

But actually, Yeji is just one out of majority of his classmates who only acknowledge his presence if they need something related to their assignments or individual tasks.

It may sound awful, but Jisung has been used to that ever since the day he can remember.

 _How sweet of her to wait for me_ , Jisung thought, forced himself not to roll his eyes as he hastily opened his bag to get the paper which contains Yeji’s report later for their afternoon's class. He heard the latter expressed her annoyance because he’s being _too slow,_ and once again he tried to compose himself not to smash his bag towards her face.

Kidding, he is too nice to do that one. And that's what he hates about himself.

After he found it, he immediately handed it to the her. Yeji grabbed it with no words, making her way out of his sight. Jisung huffed a sigh as he went to his seat, which is located on the last row, plugging in his earphones and letting himself to indulge the calming music that has been currently blasting, ignoring the loud and irritating noise on his environment caused by his classmates.

He took out his novel book in his bag that he recently bought with Felix— the freckled Aussie boy and his best friend from the other section, aiming to finish reading it today as he wasn't able to resume it last night, since he was doing Yeji’s report.

His current location might seem a disturbance to others, but Jisung can still focus on doing some things even if it's too loud.

( _“You can still concentrate on doing your reviews, with your full volume music blasting on your earphones and despite we’re here in this noisy and crowded pergola?” Felix asked, too amazed by his best friend’s ability to focus on something he's doing._

 _Jisung nodded, not even sparing a glance on Felix, leaving him speechless._ )

“Hey, classmates! May I have your attention please?”

He heard the class president’s voice, trying to get everyone's attention by tapping her hand on the blackboard. Everyone immediately kept quiet, and Jisung internally laughed. It is just too funny, and yes, _amazing_ that Shin Ryujin can tame every students by her voice, and even her presence alone screams authority.

But despite of that, he still did not tear his gaze to his book, as he want to finish reading it. It's alright, Ryujin won't bother to call Jisung out. She's already used to him being like this.

“As we all know, the student board already got the permission of the head principal to start the recruitment of students who want to join in student organizations they want,” He heard Ryujin said that, and his classmates immediately reacted as they were too happy by the news. Their class president shushed them and once again the class was quiet.

“As I was saying, since our university’s foundation day is five months away from now, other student organizations are now doing their move to promote and recruit interested students,” He heard her paused for a while.

“As per request, the president and secretary of our school’s theater club are now here with us to discuss what is their club all about, and will hand the membership form for those who are highly interested. Okay, please come in.”

Girls (well, not all of them but just a **majority** number of the girls) in his section immediately started squealing, as he assumed as what they heard Ryujin just said. Jisung did not know and understand why they reacted like that. Still, he did not took a glance on his front right now.

“Okay. _Good morning everyone.”_

Jisung heard the voice, such a sweet and relaxing voice that surprisingly made him lose his concentration on reading. He can't help but to look on who's the owner of the said honeyed voice, and he didn't know why but the thought of his reading session being interrupted suddenly crossed on his mind.

He dropped the book on his arm desk, as he was mesmerized by the man’s voice. He glanced on the man who’s in the center right now, and for the first time Jisung felt something that he didn’t ever felt in his eighteen years of existence in this world.

Ah, this _annoying_ palpitations.

“I am Lee Minho, the president of our school’s theater club also known as the _Levanter Theater Club_. I am here, together with the club’s secretary Choi Jisu to give you all a brief description about our club and why you should join.” The said theater club president named Minho uttered, and Jisung had been so enthralled by him that he did not noticed the call of his seatmate.

“Han Jisung!” He flinched when Chaeryeong tapped his shoulder, as she screamed (in a way of whispering, if that makes sense) on his right ear. Jisung glared at her, as he caressed the shoulder that was hit by her.

“What?” He said and he can't hide his annoyance. Chaeryeong just grinned cheekily, showing him a peace sign.

“Are you interested on joining that club?” She asked and he had a second thought.

Chaeryeong seemed like waiting for his answer as she tapped her fingers on her desk, so he just answered that he's not.

He looked back at Minho, who's still talking about the theater club and again, he got mesmerized by his presence. Why did he just know about this guy right now? Is he too focused on his own matters that he didn’t even care about everything around him? Jisung made a mental note that he should ask Felix about him later.

“Ah, he’s really annoying.” He heard Chaeryeong said, but he fought the urge to look at her and pretended that he's not listening, as he was afraid that she might notice his sudden attraction towards the Minho guy.

Yes, he's attracted (but he's sure not in a romantic way, _of course_ ) to someone for the first time and hell, he's overthinking every single details again.

“That guy is too arrogant and show off too much. I will never understand why these girls are too blinded by his trashy attitude.” Then she kept on mumbling that he decided not to listen to her anymore.

He's arrogant? But he seems like soft to Jisung. He was lost to his thoughts that he did not noticed someone was in front of their seat, clearing their throat to get his attention. He immediately spared a look to the person, and he almost dropped on his chair when he realized it was Minho all along.

“Are you interested to join or not?” He said with a hint of being impatient.

Maybe Chaeryeong was right, or _maybe not._

He gets easily nervous at things like this, when someone asks him something to choose that isn’t even life threatening. He wants to mutter his answer, but he just can’t said it. Minho noticed that he has no intentions of answering his question, so he just huffed a sigh and went to their side.

“Why did you turned down the offer, Sung?” Felix asked him as he finished drinking his juice.

They’re on their break as of the moment, so he texted Felix to meet him at the cafeteria. He decided to tell him about what happened earlier and as expected, his best friend expressed his regret for Jisung not getting the opportunity to join the club.

“I did not mean to not to join, Lix.” He said after he took a sip of his favorite banana flavored milk.

“Yeah, sure. You did not mean it that way but you can’t just answer what you really want to say, because you’re too overwhelmed by the thought of someone asking you something to choose,” Felix said in a bit fast pace, and he absolutely hates the fact that he knows him too well.

Jisung did not answered him and decided to take a sip of his banana flavored milk again, but immediately stopped when he remembered what he was supposed to ask him.

“Lix,” Jisung called him and Felix just spared a glance. “Do you know that guy, theater club’s president?”

“I’m not sure.” Felix replied, as he was thinking about it. “I’m not really familiar with other org’s officers, I only know about our dance club. Of course.” And he chuckled.

“Okay, _dancer_.”

“Why did you asked? Do you even remember the president’s name? Is he a guy or a girl?” Felix asked, not even taking a break on his questions.

“Definitely, a guy. But I can’t recall what was his name. Damn.” He said, putting his left hand on his forehead.

This is another trait that Jisung hates about himself, he tends to forget people’s names— except for those who he had a conversation for more than two times, namely Ryujin, Chaeryeong and of course his best friend, Felix.

“Jisung!”

He heard someone calling him so he turned aroung to see who was it, and it’s Ryujin. He waved at her and the latter went to their table and sat beside Felix.

“How are things today, _Miss President?_ ” Felix jokingly asked, and Ryujin lightly smacked her on his head.

“Don’t call me that one, Lix! And yeah, things are pretty stressful right now. Ahhh, I just want to take a nap but I can’t.” Ryujin said as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Seriously, coffee at 10 in the morning?” Felix asked, baffled at Ryujin’s antics. She did not answered him and just shrugged.

“Ryu, I need your help.” Jisung said.

Ryujin put down her cup of coffee, surprised by what Jisung had just said. “You’re asking me to help you? Wow, if I’m not mistaken, this is the fifth time that you asked for my help. I’m touched, Sung.” She said, faking her cry.

“Shut up.” Jisung said but can’t hide his amusement. “I just want to ask you something. It’s not really important, by the way.”

“Bring it on, Sung.”

“Do you know that guy’s name? The theater club’s president?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Han Jisung. You seriously don’t know him?” Ryujin asked, really (well, she just exaggerated) shocked. Felix lightly hit her arm and said (for the **nth time** ) that Jisung can’t remember people’s names unless he is close to him.

“Okay, he’s name is Lee Minho. He’s a Grade 12 student and months from now he will bid goodbye to this institution. And now that I’m thinking about it, I’m getting emotional!”

“Lee Minho? Ah, he’s familiar. I heard a lot of rumors about him.” Felix uttered.

As if on cue, they heard the cafeteria’s door opened and Minho entered the room. Jisung immediately looked at his friends, not wanting to have an eye contact with him.

Here we go again, this _annoying_ palpitations.

“What about him?” He asked Felix, who’s not tearing his gaze to Minho right now.

Ryujin answered on behalf of him. “Well, rumors said that guy is the son of one of the shareholders of this university. Because of that, he tends to be rude and arrogant. He’s not a nice guy, I can tell it. Don’t be fooled by his angelic face.”

He suddenly remembered what Chaeryeong said earlier during Minho’s promotion about their theater club.

_Are they judging him too much?_

“Yeah, it seems like that, Sung.” Felix said after a while. “He’s alone again, prolly he has no friends. That firms the accusations about him.”

“But Sung, I am surprised that you did not even know him. I guess you’re really focused on your thing, I suggest you should take a break and have fun,” Ryujin suggested.

“Studying is _fun_ , according to him,” Felix said making Ryujin heave a sigh.

“We have our own ways to make our lives fun, Ryu. And I think you should be the one to take a break, you know?” Jisung said, which made Ryujin huff a deep sigh, again.

“Ryu, Jisung was asking because it seems like he regretted his decision of not answering Minho’s question earlier if he wants to join or not,” Felix told her, and as expected, he felt Ryujin smacked her lightly on his head.

After Jisung finished eating his dinner, he immediately went upstairs, went to his bedroom, took a shower and decided to review for their lessons tomorrow.

While he was solving a certain Math problem, the thought of Minho being alone earlier suddenly crossed on his mind. He tried to focus on solving but he just can’t get rid of him on his mind, so he just stopped what he was doing and leaned his back on his chair.

While on his way to the library, he saw Minho earlier, sitting alone on one of those seats outside the DSA office. He doesn’t know what has gotten onto him, but he decided to stare at him from a far.

He seems not an arrogant person, he just looked calm. Jisung was so sure that there’s something beyond the misconceptions of everyone about him. He wanted to approach him, but he don’t have the courage to do that.

He decided to grab his phone, opened his social media account and searched for Minho’s account. It was easy to find since he is pretty famous as he has tons of followers. Absent-mindedly, he scrolled down to see his posts and as what he expected, it was a timeline full of photos and video clips of him performing.

“He is such a good actor,” Jisung muttered to himself as he watched a clip of him acting during last year’s school foundation day. He face-palmed, as he really don’t care about his surroundings that he didn’t even know about this.

Jisung also show a clip of him dancing, and he never saw such a great dancer like him. His moves are sharp yet really powerful, and Jisung can’t even do that.

Ryujin told him earlier that he still have a chance to submit his membership form for the theater club if ever he changed his mind, as she handed him the form. The recruitment is until Friday this week. Jisung just stared at the form above on his Science textbook, contemplating if he should sign up or not.

He felt his phone vibrated and he saw a notification that really baffled him.

“ _Lee Minho accepted your friend request_... What?” Did he read it right? Jisung stared again at the notification, he can’t believe what had just happened. Did he just absent-mindedly done some things again?

He immediately turned off his phone and went to his bed, ignoring the messy study table and his books wide open, muttered **idiot** to himself.

Days had passed and it was Thursday, a day before the end of every school organization’s recruitment week. Still, Jisung had a hard time to decide whether to join or not.

There are a lot of things that bug him, and that are obviously hinders him to decide immediately. Despite of Ryujin and Felix’s advices to him, he still can’t think straight.

He didn’t even noticed that it was ten in the evening, and he’s alone in the library. He’s too focused on finishing his assignments that he didn’t noticed students just left. Good thing their school library are open 24 hours, so it is not a problem if he stayed up late here. But he is hungry and he needs something to eat.

He grabbed all of his things, and muttered a soft **_fuck_** while carrying his laptop, as he did not want to bring it but it is badly needed for their research paper so he obviously had no choice. He immediately went out from the building and takes a look of the surrounding as of the moment, appreciating the deafening silence (well not really, he heard some crickets from somewhere) and the air breeze kissing his skin. Suddenly, he heard a sniff from somewhere not too far from his current spot.

Jisung felt a bit afraid. He did not really believe in ghosts, but he had given a thought that maybe they are real and science just lied to him—

The sniffs turned into cries, like someone was trying to stop from crying loudly. Jisung scanned on his surroundings and his eyes fall on the seats near the DSA office. And he saw _someone_ , a guy to be exact, head bowed down as his hands are covering his entire face. He wants to approach the guy but he hesitated, he might not want someone near him.

The guy suddenly raised his head, removed his hands on his face and from the light on the hallway, he immediately recognized the guy.

 **Minho**.

Jisung felt his heart clenched as he saw Minho’s current situation, he did not expected that he will meet Minho again in this ungodly hour, seeing him like he is in the lowest point of his life. He heard him crying again, and Jisung did something that he did not even imagine he can do.

Jisung did not hesitated to approach him, as he hand Minho his handkerchief while covering the lower part of his face with his laptop.

“Here, you might need this.” He said, a bit nervous.

Minho looked at him directly on his eyes, and Jisung saw his eyes are too red, probably from crying too much. It went like that for a few seconds, and Jisung felt his right arm getting tired. Suddenly, Minho grabbed his handkerchief.

“ _Thank you._ ”

For the first time, he heard his voice that seems too fragile, too soft that has been screaming for help. He is not with the usual authoritarian Lee Minho right now, but a Lee Minho who’s expressing his despair, letting it out by crying his heart out.

Jisung immediately walked away, hugging his laptop as he felt himself he’s going to cry any moment from now.

That night, _a decision was made._

He’s going to fill up the membership form. And to know Minho deeper than everyone had thought about him. He knows it’s way out of his usual self, but he is now willing to take the odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, feel free to interact with me on my twitter account — @cheekymeows! (ʃƪ＾3＾）


End file.
